Love on Wires
by Venti Lavendelle
Summary: 1146's friends have been getting suspicious about his relationship with his Red Blood cell companion. So they decided, except for 2001, to hijack his receptor to listen in on one of his conversations with her. ...Only to witness an interesting turn of events.
1. Chapter 1

1146's friends have been getting oddly suspicious of his interactions with a cute Red blood cell lately.

So the squad decides, except for 2001, to hijack 1146's receptor to listen in on his conversations with her one day.

Only they witness a surprising(or unsurprising) revelation.

And on the other side, a red cell takes the courage to let her feelings be known to her favorite White Blood cell.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was going to be a peaceful day.

It truly was.

But listening in on to his friend's conversation during break gave 2001 an uneasy familiar feeling of doubt. He stayed close just to make sure they weren't fooling around too much before they got back to work. They decided to take a short break in one of the deserted cafes. 2626 and 4989 were sitting across from each other between a table. 2048 was close, seated in high chair, almost leaning on one of the tea counters. He himself was leaning on the end of the counter where coffee was served.

He knows better than to sit directly next to the 2626 and 4989. They'd talk his ear off.

It all started when he heard his colleague's name, 1146. And how he's been seen walking and having a great time with a red blood cell.

A "cute" Red blood cell, from 4989's perspective.

2626 and 2048 talk non stop about he's more relaxed with her around. 4989 adds in that he sometimes goes out in a stroll, possibly to probably run into her.

And then 2626 grins.

He's always grinning. But that grin in particular makes his eye twitch. It was the _we're up to some crazy shenanigans_ grin. He may not have eyes but he's tilts his head his direction.

"2001, have you seen 1146 lately?"

"No. And I haven't seen that red blood cell either." He wasn't going to fall for the trickster's game.

4989 stands up, pointing a finger at him. "Liar! You met her once, only to help her with directions!" His accused tone sends a migraine beginning to develop in his head. He sighs. This squad can never be peaceful.

"Really?" 2048 raises his eyebrows at him. He knew he met her before but he simply wanted to get him to join the conversation. "So what do you think about all this, hm?" They all wait for him to respond, heads titling in fascination.

Fortunately for him, he won't give them the satisfaction. "I think whatever 1146 does in his spare time doesn't concern us." He checks the time they have left to get back to work, ignoring the groans of his teammates.

"C'mon 2001! Don't you think there's something going on here?" 4989 exclaims, his hands flying through the air "They're _really really_ close and they see each other a lot!" He mumbles what could be going on between his friend and the female cell when 2048 smacks him in the head.

"You idiot, its obvious what this could be." 2001 sees the small grin on his face.

"Seriously 4989, its like you've never seen cells of the opposite gender be close before." 2626 smirks, sticking by that theory or _assumption_ they made a long time ago. He speculated before but knows 1146 and his red blood cell _friend_ were just friends. The three, mostly by 2626's gossip, think 1146 is keeping a hidden romantic life.

It's absurd really.

Why can't they leave the guy alone?

2001 doesn't want to add any more fuel to this conversation, but 2626 needs a reality check. "For one," he stands, seeing that it's almost time for work, "You don't have any proof," saying it directly to 2626's mischievous grin. "And two, 1146 won't be pleased to hear about your theory and all your gossip. Stop this nonsense, its all you three ever talk about ever since you all met her."

He doesn't expect a reply but more disappointed groans and mock gasps at his accusations.

But what he doesn't expect is for 2626's grin to be even wider.

Dammit. It didn't work.

"You want proof, eh?"

No, that's not what he wants-

"Because I have a plan to see if it's really a relationship. If you all want to hear~"

He mentally groans. He never should have said anything. 4989 and 2048 lean in to listen to 2626's plan. 2001 glares at them before he mentally gives up and listens too.

For safety reasons that is.

* * *

AE3803 is not a girl with usual bad luck. If you're not counting the germs she encounters from time to time. But yes, nothing really horrible other than embarrassing has happened lately.

But just a second ago, she felt a chill down her spine as if someone was planning to intervene with her plans.

And not germ wise.

Ae3803 was planning, on her long break, which was due at any moment, to talk to her mentor about something really important. She feels her nerves and heart beating against her body.

She was nervous. Probably scared, but mostly worried by what today might result in her decision making. That's why she needed her mentor for her wise words.

But that other part nagged her on what if she didn't approve of her decision? It would feel terrible. But she couldn't ignore her emotions like this.

She clutches her shirt near her heart.

 _It doesn't feel right being friends with him._

She sits and waits on a bench for her mentor to arrive after her delivery she just finished a while ago.

The nervous feeling doesn't go away. It aches inside her every minute. On the surface she's smiling, but the day is racing, sooner or later they'll meet again like always and she'll have to let it out.

She hears footsteps next to her and she jumps to greet her senpai, only to see her teacher when she a little cell, Macrophage. She's standing in her frilly cream dress, smiling at her concern.

"Why hello, dear. What's ever the matter?"

She stutters on her words and can't seem to tell her the reason. But the older cell eyes knowingly look att her.

She knows, doesn't she? Red blood cell feels her face heat up. Her hands fly to cup her face to hide her embarrassment. Dear god….

Macrophage walks over and sits down next to her. There's specks of blood on the end of her dress but that doesn't concern either of them. The older female is still smiling and her eyes become soft as she places a hand over Ae3803s.

"I remember when I felt something similar. It's terrible really. Because I ended up killing the cell in the end."

Ae3803 eyes go wide. "W-What? But How-Why-if you…." She was at a lost for words. How could Macrophage do that to someone she loved?

Then, she goes still and stares at the older cell. "I-I'm sorry I said such a thing." She keeps apologizing until the older cell stops her by grabbing her shoulders. "Enough. It's over now. A pleasant memory in the past that I should hold dear, but it's over."

Macrophage smiles at her and her heart goes out to her.

Macrophage turns to stare forward, to all the cells walking In front, getting to their destinations and taking a stroll where ever they wish.

"I've been seeing the two of you go everywhere together. It's truly a sight to see such happiness between the both of you." Her sweet words in her warm tone make her blush. Macrophage was always too kind.

"We don't have too much time on our hands." This time, she turns to her with serious eyes. "That's why you must cherish what you have now while you still can."

AE3803 is awestricken when Macrophages smiles again. "I believe the both of you can work, so there's no need to worry. Your quite a cute pair after all." The older cell lightly chuckles, and leaves to tend to other business. The red blood cell just watched her go.

Macrophage, from time to time, always delivers good advice. AE3803 clutches her hands around her shorts. She had little hope before, thinking she'd destroy the relationship she has with 1146, but she thinks back on her teachers words.

To cherish what she has now.

She's lucky to have someone as kind and strong as 1146. He was a great cell, always protecting others and looking out for all cells. The white blood cell would always listen to her talk, smile when she talked about her how her job went, and bring two cups of tea when he runs into her.

She remembers when they were having a conversation once, and 4989 came over to laugh and tease 1146. She couldn't stop laughing at white blood cell's blushing face when he told her 1146 talks about her often.

Her lips curve. She felt so happy, gleefully and chuckling at him. And 1146 was shyly smiling back.

Then 4989 had brought over two other of his white blood cell friends and…..it became a bit chaotic.

Yet, she holds that memory to her heart.

She hasn't felt like this before…until her mentor pointed out that she spends so much time with 1146 and is always happy around him. Her defense was that she's always happy. But her mentor mentioned if she wanted to be even _closer_ to him. She replied that she was already close and wouldn't want to-

…..she had stopped herself. She had pondered about the varieties of "closeness" she would do with white blood cell and wouldn't mind trying-

That's when it hits her.

That she wanted to do more with him. More than laugh and take strolls. To hold, to touch, to smile knowing he's hers only.

It's a selfish thought.

But it's something she wants to grasp. To cherish even more.

"Right." She gets up from the bench, now easing the nerves inside with a fire igniting in her heart. She takes in a breath and looks head on. She had to do this!

AE3803 wouldn't feel right if she held it in. And if things don't go her way, it was fine!

Simply letting him know was the right thing to do.

* * *

Macrophage looked at the determined Red Blood cell now all hopeful and confident, heading towards a new relationship.

What sweet love!

The older cell can't help but to wish the two were together before. And now the it was actual happening. How lovely!

Red blood cell was such a darling growing up. And now she's in love with her savior of a long time ago. The older cell hasn't seen much of the neutrophil in his younger days except for the germ incident. But he grew into quite a gentleman for a neutrophil. And, especialy towards Red Blood cell.

Macrophage chuckles warmly at the love blossoming between the two.

She'll be ready to slice him to pieces if he breaks her heart.

* * *

1146 was taking a stroll to clear his mind.

So far, he's been unsuccessful.

All of his thoughts go back to _her._

Why? He thinks. Why at this very moment after seeing her so many times does he still think about her often?

He absolutely doesn't _mind_ it.

But the strange bubbly feeling inside makes him feel uneasy. However, not unwelcomed. It happens every time he thinks about her.

When having conversations with his fellow neutrophils, he sometimes gazes afar, into the roads of cells migrating from here and there. They would tease him endlessly saying if he was thinking about the red blood cell again.

He was going to object, but on instinct, he tipped his hat to hide his face, and walked away mentioning a germ sighting.

At that moment, he had felt his face getting warm.

There was no way he was going to let his friends see him like that. So he ignores the chuckling and smirks every time they bring Red Blood cell up.

However, him talking about her and her accomplishments to her job is another story. He can't help talking about AE3803 from time to time. Every time he mentions her, a warm sensation stirs inside of him. He feels relaxed, as if the sun melts all of his worries. His lips curve at the mere sight of her walking his way, just knowing how much he'll enjoy their upcoming conversations.

The golden eyes he meets halfway-

-became such a sight to see. He could get lost in them if she doesn't say anything.

Suddenly, his mind halts when he senses racing footsteps and a slice in the wind behind him, on one foot, he twists around to find a knife about to stab his shoulder when 1146 quickly grabs the intruders wrist.

His face is blank as he looks at his grinning colleague.

"2626, there is a time and place for training. Let's keep it in the neutrophils st-"

He doesn't finish as he hears a swift presence behind him.

And immediately ducks down and swings his leg back-

Making whoever was going to ambush him trip and fall on 2626.

Oh, it was 2048.

What are they-

He hears a scream behind him. Automatically knowing it's 4989, he turns to find him carrying an unfolded chair, about to slam him face down-

Until he holds it against him with two arm, pushing against the younger neutrophil.

"4989! Please do not use the chair like this!"

He really did gave a knack for grabbing anything around him as weapons….

As he moves to the side, letting 4989 go forward and land on the ground-

A knife slices the air near his face, striking the intercom wires attached to his shoulder and neck. Sparks fly from the now damaged receptor, the one he uses to hear his team on air at all times.

"Look what you did, 2048! Your bad aim ruined his communication signal." 2626 voice sounded a but off…. And mocking?

2048 eye twiches, "He moved to fast for me.." And then he gives him an apologetic look...only it also looks off, "Sorry man, I aimed wronged."

He says he doesn't mind but he doesn't think they could hear him after 2048 tells 2626 he had great aim as 2626 playfully doubts him.

"Hey 1146, is it that bad?" 4989 asks, coming up to him.

The sparks are gone but the receptor is heavenly damaged. He takes it in his hands. "Its fine, I'll just get a new one." Accidently like this always happen when their roughhousing. But this was the first time they land a hit on his receptor…..

Strange….

"Well, your in luck!" 4989 cheerfully rummaged through his pocket and pulls out a brand new receptor. "I have a replacement just for you." He grins. In his hands is new receptor with two wires that are strangely the color blue.

Since he's in the need of a new one, he might as well take it. "Thank you, 4989. Where did you-."

"No time to lose gotta go! There's germ nearby-Later!" He runs off before he reach out to him. 2626 and 2048 migrate in nearby walls.

But he didn't sense any germs nearby?... And looking around, the atmosphere was peaceful.

He pays it no mind as he attaches the new receptor on his himself. Taking note of the blue wires standing out from his white uniform. Unknowingly to him, the inner circles of his receptor started blinking.

* * *

"We got him! All according to plan." 2626 rubs his hands together.

2001 just stares at the scene before him. 2048, 2626, and 4989 were huddled around a receptor on the table. Not just any receptor. It was part of recording receptor device used for squad calls in case teams were up against battalions of germs from different directions of the body. Broadcasting to other neutrophils from the other side for back up or for getting knowledge on the status from one side at all times.

2001 squinted his eyes. He doesn't know _how_ 2626 managed to get one but they better return it soon.

The last thing he wants is to be charged with theft and face the macrophages and commander T cell as punishment.

Anyways, all 2001 knows is that there's two receptors that make up a recording communication receptor, one is for giving in status or information and the other is for receiving and listening to the information from the first one.

But the thing about the first one, is that it can record _automatically_.

So that way information can be ongoing and not have to be pause. The only one time it can be paused is by having the second be turned off. It can be turned on again to listen at a later time.

The receptor in the table was the second in the pair. 1146 currently has the first.

2001 sighed. His poor friend was being recorded at this very moment.

"How come there's nothing on?" 4989 asked.

"He's still walking. We have to wait for him to meet Red blood cell." 2048 answers.

"it'll take a while…" 2626 admits.

2001 raises an eyebrow. Is 2626 starting to lose hop-

And then the grin shows up again.

Nope. His fantasy is still there.

" _..And it'll be worth it."_

* * *

AE3803 was heading towards the heart.

She met with her senior and told her what she was going to do. Her mentor tease endlessly saying she knew all along and wished her luck.

She was going to head towards the lungs but she didn't see him there. She guessed maybe he went somewhere up the body.

To be honest, she lost herself a couple of times. She ended up in the heart by accident. .

AE3803 decides to rest on a bench after getting some glucose. She's halfway done when she sees a flash of white pass by.

There he is!

Immediately a smile spreads across her face and her heart jumps. She's staring at his figure until he looks her way.

And there eyes meet.

They stay still for a moment until AE3803 realizes her legs feel like jelly and finally runs to him.

"White blood cell!"

* * *

They heard her voice faintly in the distance, footsteps getting louder.

"It's happening!" 4989 happily shouted.

"About time!" 2048 remarked.

"C'mon 1146, don't let us down." 2626 grinned.

2001 sighs in the back, but inches closer.

* * *

"It's good to see you again, 1146!" AE3803 cheerfully smiles at him.

The warm glow is inside him again. "Likewise. How have you been?"

She chuckles. "I'm fine. It's been sometime since we last saw each other right?"

"A full three days ago, exactly." He corrects. If he was remembering her smile the last time he saw it-

He blinks. "Ah I mean-"

"So you've been keeping track too?" She pipes up. "I mean-to me it feels like it was a long time-Oh seeing you for some time-I mean-

He puts up a hand to stop her. "I know what you mean."

He smiles. "I've missed you too, AE3803."

* * *

" _Oh,_ so they're on the first name basis… _interesting~"_ Murmurs 2626.

"He really missed her after just 3 days? 1146, _you hopeless cell._ " 2048 smirks.

"3 days isn't that long, is it?" 4989 questioned.

" _Nope."_ 2626 and 2048 simultaneously amusingly replied.

2001 was still on the fence here.

* * *

The two decided to take a stroll around the heart, chatting to their heart's content.

"I'm off duty at the moment, so I have some time." 1146 replied, answering AE3803's question of how long he'll be staying.

"That's great! I'm off too until another 2 hours or so." She smiles and quickly remembers the events from a few minutes ago. "Oh! That's right, today I met Macrophage, the one who taught me at the bone marrow."

"Oh? I remember seeing her once in my younger days." White blood cell looked into the distance, remembering back to when he was a younger cell.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes, it was the time I first went against a bacteria…" The neutrophils next to her slowly smiled. "Sadly, I was no matched for it."

"Really? You lost against a bacteria?" She teased.

"When I was younger it was my dream to fight them. I ran to find one after my mentor had gone to the red bone marrow and I heard a young red blood cell cry for help."

Suddenly the wheels in red blood cell began to turn.

No…..it couldn't be…

"Say 1146….you wouldn't have happened to swear to protect the red blood cell back then, did you?"

She stops to look him clearly in the eye. She suspected it could have been him a long time ago but she was never sure….

White blood cell stops and looks at her with the same look. Only his eyes widen in surprise.

"Red blood cell, you were that cell I tried to save?" His shock subsides for minute, registering all the facts.

"And you were that Myelocyte that came to my rescue." Ae3803 says happily, finally knowing the truth.

They stayed silent until they both let out a chuckle and a soft sigh.

"I had a feeling it was you!" Ae3803 beamed.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. They knew each other before?!" 4989 was so confused because he never remembered seeing the red blood cell when he was a young cell.

"Seems like it." 2048 deducted. "But why don't you tell us more about that, eh 2001?"

They looked at the oldest currently in the room, focusing on the receptor. "I'm not entirely sure….however, when our mentor went to the red blood marrow once, 1146 decided to follow him. I never knew why. He came back tired and upset. Mentor explained that he tried to face off against a bacteria but he saved him just in time." He finished as everyone took in the information.

"Hmm….I remember him leaving…..he must have heard her scream." 2048 speculated. "But then again, he always kinda played hero."

"How come I don't remember this?" 4989 frustratingly tried to remember the events but nothing came to mind.

"You do realized you came in late, right? This must have happened when you were barely born." 2626 helped him out, but not much. "Anyways, our boy helped out his favorite red blood cell when they were just kids…" He grins at the new fact that came to light.

"All the more reason they'll end up together.~"

2001 groaned as everyone else shared a laugh.

* * *

They're discussing their times when their were just kids, and 1146 couldn't help but to be fascinated by AE3803 words and her stories as a kid.

She was a reckless and a dense little red blood cell. She had a hard time remembering maps and was too scared to move. It was no surprise, really.

She hasn't changed.

But no matter what she owned up to her mistakes and still goes on complete her tasks.

She truly was incredible.

"What are you looking at?"

He turns to her questioning gaze.

"Your staring with a smile on your face." She points out.

He hadn't even noticed he was smiling. He tried to hold back a teasing smile. "Can't I smile because I feel like it?"

"I thought you were thinking about something you like."

He's holding it in.

But he lets it out for the heck of it.

"You could say that."

* * *

"Wow…" 2626 was playfully awestruck.

"He's so whipped." 2048 amusingly shakes head.

"When did he become so smooth?!" 4989 exclaimed.

2001 just raised an eyebrow.

1146 was _certainly_ different towards the Red Blood cell.

They had _clearly_ heard the emphasis in his words.

* * *

AE3803 heart jumps when he smiles her way.

Did he mean…..

"Um can we take a seat. I'm a little tired."

He complies and they make their way to a bench. They see a lot of benches out in the open, but she finds one shadowed by a building, away from any living cell nearby.

"There, let's sit there!" She points. He nods as she leads the way, almost skipping.

She feels her heart racing. She's jumpy and terrified.

This is where she'll make it clear to him.

* * *

They're watching the crowds of cells from a distance. 1146 isn't sure why AE3803 picked this bench when there were other nearby but he doesn't question it. She's relaxing against bench.

But looks equally nervous.

Was it him?

She makes eye contact with him.

And inches closer.

"Red Blood cell?"

"Do you have something you can't live without, 1146?"

She's giving him a serious look, but her eyes are still soft.

The sight stops his heart for a second. He almost forgets the question.

"My life?" He said lamely.

Slowly, AE3803 face transforms into grin and barks out laughing.

He lets her laugh for a while, until she says, "Yeah, I guess you need that to survive!"

* * *

"….What's happening?..." said 4989, not getting the atmosphere change.

2626 and 2048 shush him.

* * *

"What about you?" Directing the question back to her. He wondered where the question came from…

"Oxygen." She says flatly.

"Ah." It's wasn't the answer he expected.

But it made sense, he thought.

"Like the body, it needs oxygen to survive, right? It can't live without it."

"Ah. Thanks to your hard work, the body has a good amount of it." He casual says.

Red blood cell blushes, turning as red as her hair. He enjoys the sight as she tried to piece herself back together by shaking her head a little.

But the blush is still there. His lips curve.

"D-did you know that there's a different kind of oxygen?"

Her eyes are looking elsewhere and as she clearly looks embarrassed.

"Is that so?."

She snaps her eyes back to him.

"There's a certain kind of oxygen I prefer….One that'll will always make me happy and reassure me that'll I'll always be up on my feet in no time. It's also strong to protect me if I'm ever in danger," Her blush gets redder, "I can't…live without it."

There eyes are locked.

"Is this certain oxygen that special to you?" He says that as a test to find out what she truly means.

And he has a good idea already.

He tilts his head closer to hers as she nods.

"Does this oxygen…...like to kill germs?" He playfully guesses with a small smile.

Ae3808 lets out a small chuckle, inching her face closer to his, "It sometimes likes to drink barley tea, too."

And there's the opening.

There noses are almost touching. He sees the light in her eyes shine like gold. He never wants to look away from her.

"Then, would you prefer a sample?"

AE3803 eyes are full of hope before he sees them close to meet his lips.….

* * *

The room full of neutrophil are suddenly in uproar of shock and excitement. The white blood cells are jumping our of their chairs and fist pumping the air.

"TAKE THAT, 2001!" 2626 shouts as he slams the table.

"Alright, 1146!" 2048 grins.

"AHHHHHHHH-" 4989 just continues to loudly process everything he just heard.

2001 has his arms crossed and blinks at the commotion before him. They all look like wild bacteria causing havoc.

And it's over that fact their friend now a has a girlfriend.

He'll admit he didn't see it coming. He still feels the shock of 1146 flirting and Ae3803 trying to confess with a smooth joke.

But they make a good pair. 2001 will remind himself to congratulate 1146 on finding love. He deserves it.

He lets a smirk paint his face.

It takes a couple of moments for the three to settle down from all the running around cheering and hollering.

The receptor has gone quite.

"Yo, did this thing break?" 4989 questions the missing volume.

"I'm pretty sure there a little busy right now, 4989." 2048 suggestively hinted.

"Huh? But I thought I heard something just now."

"Yeah, I heard something too…like a static click or something.." 2626 added.

2001, immediately realizing where the change of directions these two had gone in, grabs the receptor, and slams it on the table, crushed underneath his fist.

The blue wired receptor is damaged in pieces as his teammates shout and yell at him for answers for _why_ he did that.

"Anything beyond this point is now private. They deserve it after not knowing about us listening in-which we should have never done-Because if 1146 finds out…."

Suddenly the room went silent and the thought of the horror of the oldest neutrophil's fury against them has everyone on edge. 2001 does not want to see his calm and polite friend turn _violent_ against them.

"Yeah, we're done here." 2048 announces on his behalf. The other two simultaneously agree.

They all exit the room, and 2626 still gives him the _I was right_ grin.

He'll pay him back with something later soon.

* * *

AE3803 snuggled close to 1146, burying her head in his neck. She was seated on his lap after an intense session of pure kissing. His lips were soft and easy on her, until he went rough in a few places…

It's a good thing there were on a bench shadowed by a building.

They got a little handsy along the way….

Her face reddens at the memory of her hands in his hair and chest while his while were on her hips and down her back-

And she's getting red again.

A soft chuckle escapes from above her. Her lover held her close, his arm wrapped around her is tight but comfortably secure. His other hand holds a cup of barley tea.

1146 lets out a sigh. "This is relaxing. I could get used to this."

"Me too." She smiles.

She wants to say this scene is peaceful but there's something on her mind.

And it's laying damaged on the ground.

"So 1146, why did you break your receptor before you kissed me?"

She tilts her head up to see him. And for a second, she thought she saw a flash of red in his eyes.

But the flash is gone and there back to being soft rays of dark obsidian.

"The receptor didn't feel right to me while I wore it. It felt….off."

She can sense he was holding something from her but he lets her know there's nothing to worry about.

"Well, I'm here with you if you need anything." She nudges him softly and hugs him.

There in a relationship now, no matter the situation, she'll support him through and through.

"Thank you." She hears him say as she closes her eyes to rest besides him.

* * *

1146 combs the hair of his newfound lover as he thinks to what has been happening in the shadows.

The receptor was not a normal one. And it's was given to him by his team members.

He noticed the blue wires and the lighting. And he heard static noises. Noises that sounded like his friend's voices after strolling with AE3803.

At first, he thought he was delusional.

There were many long pauses. So he thought it was technical problem.

But he unmistakably heard 4989's voice.

And he suddenly remembered that recording receptors existed.

Fool a man once by taking his receptor.

Shame on him.

Fool a man twice by listening in to his private conversations-

 _-Shame on them._

He already forgave his friends for their curiosity on his love life.

But in one way or another, _the consequence for doing so will not go unpaid._

* * *

It's done! The cheesiest tooth rotting fluff I have ever written(and there might be more...). With a side of humor.

I'm in love with these two. These dense and shy dorks.

I was planning on making ae3803 confess but trying to be smooth about it. But then 1146 also trying to be smooth came into mind. Literally trying to make a pick up line about oxygen but 1146 interjects and plays along. XD

It's such cheesy flirting-I couldn't help it.

There might be a side continuation of this. Just to see what normal day of our new couple would be like. And the payback of course...


	2. Don't mess with 1146

1146 is the best lover Ae3803 could ever have. Throughout all the constant teasing and cuddles, there's really nothing that could tear these two apart.

One day, White blood cell asks her to visit all of his friends to send a cryptic message. Since she's a red blood cell, messenger and delivery extraordinaire, she does her boyfriend a favor.

But what that favor ends up leading to she doesn't find out….

Or 1146 uses his cute girlfriend to help get revenge.

Enjoy.

* * *

"You really don't have to carry those…."

"It's fine. After all, we're going the same way."

"Eh…but it's my job to carry those, you know?" Red blood cell persisted.

The handsome White blood cell next to Ae3808, smiles and _oh_ how much she adores that smile,

"We're together now, so let me do this for you."

He didn't have to remind her. 3803 can remember their conversation like it just yesterday they were kissing on a faraway bench. Just him and being in his hold.

No, it's not possible to ever forget that day.

She stops her mind from getting melted. 1146 and her were heading towards the heart. She's been to that area multiple times by now.

And lately, she's been running into 1146 there so much that they decide to make it their official meeting place.

And so today, when he was waiting for her, he offered to carry two oxygen deliveries she had in her hold. It was easy to carry with just her two hands, stacked and having to look at one side at the time. She could manage it.

But 1146 wouldn't allow that.

They continue to walk to until they both hear a familiar beep pop up from behind 1146's receptor.

Oh right, about that….

She halted her thoughts as White blood cell turned to he giving her the oxygens, "I'll be right back."

She nods, "Knock em' down!" With that, he sprints in the direction of the screams in the distance.

Placing the two boxes in the ground, she went back to her thought just a second ago.

The receptor.

It's been sometimes since 1146 and her became a couple. At first, they thought about hiding their relationship, but in reality, there's nothing Ae3803 wishes to hide. Sure, people will look and question if they're okay. It will be uncomfortable, with the stares and whispers, but after much time it became insignificant to them.

4989 joked that no one will mess with her now that she has a Neutrophil boyfriend.

She had nervously laughed, secretly hoping it wouldn't detour any other red blood cells around.

Not that she minds it much.

It'd be nice if all of her mentors see white blood cell as the gentle person he is….but either way, it'll never change the way she's see him.

And she hears him raging to rip open the antigen from afar. Red blood cell couldn't help but to fondly smile at her lover at work.

Back to the receptor. She had noticed something off or unusual about 1146. And It wasn't about their relationship. She can still remember when 4989 and 2048 came by to talk, and 1146 threw them an off stare. His voice was stern and more monotone than usual. He was always so friendly and loose with his friends. She tried asking 2048 about it and he simply replied that he's probably overprotective.

….But that didn't make any sense.

Regardless, 2048 brushed it off and 4989 didn't really care.

It left her puzzled. A broken receptor shattered out of nowhere. And 1146 was ignoring his friends.

She was a little worried.

Ae3803 hoped to talk to him about it today...just to see if he's okay-

"Hey! Look out!" A voice from the back shatter her thoughts as a germ comes flying right behind her. She screams as it sets it's evil eyes on her and her oxygen.

" _Give me the goods if you want to live!"_

It manically laughed at her, it's scaly claws reaching for her oxygen. Ae3803 doesn't let go of the packages, refusing to hand them over, shielding them with her body-

Until a familiar arm pulls her in, pressed up against the white suit she's cuddle with many times.

1146 holds her tight while adjusting her away from the incoming germ, his other arm moving with speed as his knife slices the antigen's face.

It cries out as it falls back. Other neutrophils come in to brutally step and stab it to death.

Through all the chaos and screaming, Red Blood cell rested her head against 1146's chest. She feels his arm tightening but securely keeping her in place. Even if he was still looking at the dead bacteria, his arm doesn't unlatch. He takes steps back and she follows.

"Are you okay?" He looks down to meet her eyes.

"Oh! Yeah I'm okay! The oxygen's okay too." She still holding on to them as White blood cell still holds her close.

"Oh you have blood on your cheek, here-" She takes out a couple of napkins and hands them to him, only to stop halfway. "Ah, let me." She brushes the soft cloth against his cheek slowly to wipe away all the blood.

His eyes flutter, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I could do this myself, Ae3808."

There's a bit of mirth in there.

"Well, I have to thank you some way every time you save me." She grinned as she finished that last specks of blood on his nose. "Thank you for saving me." Red blood cell properly thanks him.

"I believe," lifting his hand to brush a thumb against her cheek, "It goes without saying that I'll save you no matter how many times your in danger."

* * *

The receptor beeped, and once everyone knew it, 2001 and the rest were heading in the same direction.

He was out to get coffee, 2048 and 4989 were coming back from fighting bacteria from the west side and 2626 was drinking tea, coincidently migrating to the area before. 2626 and 4989 bickered a bit and 2048 sipped a bit of tea before they all snapped running towards the heart area.

And just before they managed to spot the bacteria, 1146 comes in and slices parts of its limbs off.

But the bacteria's fast. The blasted thing gets away by running off somewhere inside the heart.

1146 takes off like lightening.

2001 will always admire the timing and speed 1146 delivers when an antigen is sighted. He was always the one to finish a blow. He was his senior, an expert before all of them.

2048 next to him grinned as 1146 was an inch closer to the bacteria.

1146, in the eyes of the white blood cells, was a spotlight taker, someone to know and congratulate after their hard work. In the midst of all of his glory, 1146 was also a good companion.

In the corner of his eye, 1146 runs into a hallway connecting into the walls.

2001 thinks for a minute. And understands his intentions.

"Split up!" He barks the order and in a second they take off in all directions.

If the antigen was going to keep running around the heart, then the best approach would to migrate in the hidden spots inside the heart. He's the only one running after it now, just to make sure if the damn thing slows down.

They're about the enter the heart, all of the cells making way for the both of them to pass through. He had to push back some red blood cells out of the way to not loose sight of it. His manners can come later.

The bacteria howled with laughter as it went after the crowd in glee.

"Hold right there, You damn germ!" He yelled, his arm about to swing as the germ pounced towards the red blood cells, one in particular that wasn't moving-

Was that… !?

From the corner of his eye, 1146 came out from a hole in the ground and sprinted towards the red blood cell, standing in front to slice the germ's face in half.

Once it moved back, it was 2001's for the taking. He sliced it's body into multiple bloody wounds as his fellow neutrophils came from besides him to help. It scaly tentacles still alive wavering for signs of life, 2626 and 2048 forcibly ripped them apart as 4989 takes out an antibiotic spray to clean up the mess.

"All done." 2626 announced.

2048 hauled up some limbs and 2001 was going to start feasting some until he heard 4989 plead like a child.

"I have some blood on my face, too! Can I have some?" His childlike tone made him look up to the only Red Blood cell he knows wiping the blood off of 4989's mouth until he's smacked by a face full of napkins by 1146. Red blood cell screams in shock by his gesture.

"You actually might need much more than that, 4989." 1146 sternly held his hand in place to block 4989's whole face. Besides him, 2626 and 2048 are clutching their stomachs as they exhaust of laughter.

4989 pushes his hand away. "Hey! Not cool." He turns to Red blood cell, "Can you believe this guy?"

She chuckles, looking at 1146 for an answer to his actions. He simply shrugs.

2001 stares at the scene for a bit until he feasts on the dead antigen, ignoring the foolishness around him.

Until he hears the voices.

Not that the chatter of the cells around him stop him from feasting.

"That's the red blood cell in love with that white blood cell, right?"

"I can't believe their still together."

2001 keeps feasting, but theoretically thinks the couple has more benefits than what people think.

"I can't believe he hasn't _killed_ her yet."

2001's eye shifts only slightly, an eyebrow half raised. 1146 wasn't going to finish off his Red Blood cell companion-

Oh wait, wrong word.

- _Partner_ , anytime soon.

They kill with discriminatory reasons if cells are infected. It can't be helped.

He looks at the couple standing in front, Ae3803 in particular.

She was healthy and glowing, there was nothing to worry about. He was getting his mind toyed with listening to the gossip. He really needs to ignore those-

"Kinda funny how that guy chose to be with the dumbest Red Blood Cell among the group."

2001 almost blinks. 2626 and 2048 freeze in their step besides him.

"Hey, don't be rude." A nearby red blood cell mockingly tells him to mind his manners.

"Eh? But she's the one that always gets lost, right-"

A knife flies past him through the air directly at the voice who said that last statement, and 2001 has the nerve to bite into the antigen flesh like that cell's funeral isn't any of his concern.

The Red Blood cell behind him cries out, and he looks to see the guy stumbling on the ground as he eyes the knife stuck on the ground with fear.

2626 blows out a whistle. "Dang, almost got him." 2048 next to him lets out an amused sigh, "Hm, You should be more careful with your knives, 1146."

1146 is down right glaring as if he saw an antigen sighted right at this moment. 4989 puts a hand to his shoulder to hold him down. Red blood Cell is trying her best to calm him down.

He looks like an absolute monster.

2001 sighed, a hand running down his face.

1146 really needed to calm down when it comes to his female partner.

Even if that cell was out of line.

"1146?" He hears Ae3803 trying get a hold of him. "I…I still haven't finished my delivery, you know."

1146 peers down at her, her being the most important thing to get his attention. "They have to delivered pronto!" Her confidence builds as she reminds him.

"Ah,….That's right." He slowly breaks out of glaring trance. "Just let me get my knife back."

The Red blood cell, whatever his name is, starts running off, screaming bloody murder in the distance. Everyone near them runs off as he walks to retrieve his knife. 2048, however, pulls out his one of his own and hands it over.

"Just take mine. I'll take that one since its close." 1146 takes the knife with a curt nod and walks back to Red Blood cell. He picks up the oxygen boxes and heads off. Red Blood cell catches up to follow, turning back to give them a wave. "Bye everyone! Oh, and great job saving everyone today!" She yells over and turns to follow her partner off into the distance.

4989 waves back as 2048 winks a goodbye. 2626 grins while waving.

"Well, that was a thing." 4989 says, watching the couple until they disappear.

"That's always been a thing." 2048 corrected, a smirk stretching his lips.

"Surprised he didn't kill on the spot." 2626 remarked.

"If he was going to do that, _she_ wouldn't be anywhere near him." 2048 said.

The three hummed in agreement.

2001 sighed. "Alright, let's get back to work."

"Hmmm…" He hears 4989 loudly thinking.

His instincts are screaming.

"What's on your mind?" 2626 walks over to him.

"I was thinking…." 4989 starts.

"That you're actually thinking? Can't think about it either." 2626 mocks.

"Oi! Not that. It was about what that Red Blood cell said about Ae3808."

2001 and everyone else stops to look at 4989.

"It didn't feel good when he said those things. To be honest, I didn't want to hold 1146 back."

The three of them stayed silent. 2048 sighed and 2626 frowned.

"Well, it isn't nice. I'll admit, I thought he needed a good punch." 2048 confessed. But they were white blood cells. They would never raise fists against the working cells. Not unless they were infected.

And most of the team wasn't occupied by the sketchy whispers about them. They never knew how to handle the bad whispers other than to ignore them.

"You can't stop the bad gossip that goes around here," 2626 stated, slowly grinning, "But our cinnamon roll is already well protected."

2001 fought back not to roll his eyes. 1146 acted more like a bodyguard than anything.

Usually, cells of the immune system would fight against insults, walk away or raise their fists to one another. But mostly, they were all in the same macabre category. All types of white blood cells had a take in killing and getting their hands dirty. It was pretty rare to call out someone who acted "weird" in the immune system.

It was common for non immune system, except for the platelets, to see them as killers. It's what they were. Insults or bad prejudice was common from the Red Blood cells. Mocking or disgust from the Red cells seem to be a trait some inherit.

His eyes shift. But not from _her._

It was all because of the first impression 1146 made. But mostly because Ae3803 was just too nice.

But name calling your own kind?

As if society couldn't get any more troublesome to ignore.

The long silence between him and the rest continues, and he _knows_ they're waiting on him to say something.

He sighed. "It's not any of my business to interfere with those two and their problems…," He raises his chin, "...but it _was_ out of line."

"Aww, you do care for them." 2048 claps his back. 2001 give him a _don't touch me_ glare. 2626 and 4989 chuckle in the back.

2001's eye twitched. He really needed some coffee.

* * *

1146 was humming, waiting for Ae3808 to deliver the oxygen to the front door of the second floor of the building he was leaning on.

Everything was going well.

He enjoyed his time with Ae3803. He greedily spent more time with her when break came along. He couldn't help it. Relaxing and conversing with her at every given minute rested his soul.

It was difficult the first time around. The whispers from some of the Red Blood Cells were a bit uncomfortable. But he had no trouble with those insulting and prejudice words against him. He was used to the non immune cells staring at him with fear and unease. And at times, disgust.

But to direct that to Ae3803 was _highly unforgivable._

She was a strong cell. Words don't effect her much like him. But its mostly due to the fact that she always getting back up after knowing she's failed before. Even if she hears or doesn't hear the discouraging laughs and words of her kind, she will always stand with bruised knees to walk the finish line.

It was one of the things he truly admired about her.

He tipped his hat as he smiled.

Everything was good.

He hand brushed past his receptor behind his head.

But one thing still needed to be resolved…..

"I'm back!" Ae3803 cheerfully runs up to him.

"It went well?" He asked.

"Yup!"

"That's good. Is this the last delivery for today?"

"I think..," she's deep in thought with a finger tapping her cheek, he can't help thinking it's a bit cute, "I have one more in a few hours."

"I see." So they had time left to-

"Um…1146? She interrupts him, giving him worried expression. While the sight melts his heart, it also alarms him.

"Yes?"

"About the receptor…"

Oh.

She still hasn't forgotten about that.

The alarm and worry in him quickly fades but nonetheless he waits for her to finish.

"..Is that still bothering you? I know your not talking to your friends as much and I want to know if your okay-"

She's shushed by his finger.

She noticed.

And she was worried about the unknown situation he was going to put an end to.

"Everything's fine."

But he knows that won't be enough even with a smile.

"But I'll let give you hints about it." He teasingly offered.

Ae3803 groans. "Why can you just tell me?"

There was a reason he didn't want to say anything. One, his friends have crossed a line with his privacy. He felt that he should be the one to teach them a lesson since he's known them the longest.

And two, if Ae3803 finds out his squad hijacked their entire conversation and special moment, she might scream and die of embarrassment.

There is one part of him is curious what will happen if she gets angry…..

But nonetheless, it's his job to set his friends straight.

"Because I might need your help in this." He decided to give her a bit of light in the situation. So that way she's not completely roped into this.

But he will tell her eventually. After the just deserts has been served.

"What do you want me to do?" She eagerly asked.

He blinks. Ae3803 blushes. "Er-I mean I'd like to help!...Please?"

He can't really refuse her puppy eyes. Not when he gets lost in them frequently.

He lets out a sigh. "Alright. I need you to deliver something for me."

She happily gasps. "I can do that!" Her eyes shining in joy of being a messenger extraordinaire.

His smiles. "Yes. I know you can."

She blushes a bit, frozen at the spot before snapping back to reality. "What do you need me to deliver and to who?"

"Four people. And you know them quite well."

* * *

2626 was on break. Or he couldn't find any bacteria at the moment so he was enjoying two cups of tea.

"Hey!" To the right, 4989 was coming by with his own cup of tea. He was smeared with blood in some parts of his face.

"Didn't you just get your face cleaned?" 2626 points out, "If I _remember_ correctly…."

"Yes. Yes, I did get my face _scrubbed_ by a face full of napkins, thanks for helping me remember." He dryly says.

"My pleasure~" 2626 grins. "Anyways, where did you clean up some germs?"

Just before he replied, a voice calls out to them. "2626! 4989! Please wait right there!"

In the distance they see Ae3803 making her way over. Her arms were waving over to catch their attention. "It's okay Miss Ae3803, were not going anywhere!" He shouts back. 4989 waves back.

Before she comes close, she runs a hand through her back pouch to reach in and grab something out.

She heads to 4989 first and pulls out a bunch of napkins. "I saw your face full with blood so I had to get these out for you."

4989 stands frozen and blatantly stares at Red Blood cell.

And in an a instant, wraps his arms around her small body.

"Eehh?" She shouts, "4989!?" She tries to

"Miss Red blood Cell your so kind!" He weeps in joy as Ae3803 just stands there and hesitantly pats him to make sure he's okay.

2626 is amused by the scene. The youngest neutrophil keeps holding on to her like a small child until he calls out, "Oh look, it's 1146!"

4989 lets go and runs back a few good inches. Frantically looking around before he eyes 2626's mischievous grin.

He has to have fun one way or the other.

"Stop messing around, dude! That's not funny!" But he's breaking down of laughter.

Ae3803 just stands there taking it all in after she sighs.

2626 laughs for few good minutes while 4989 just gives him the _look._ Once he's calmed down, he turns to Red blood carrying something in her hands. Although it's really small to see from over here.

"I have something to give to you two!" She comes closer with her hands outreach, and stands between the two of them, one hand reached for the other.

2626 sees her gloves hand to open to…a metal piece?

"What's this?" 4989 says, his object wasn't anything like his. He had a small white round tube kind of metal. It was tiny and probably the size of 1/3 of finger.

"I'm not sure." They turn to look at her for answers. "All I know is that I'm supposed to deliver this to you."

"And! I still have to deliver the rest, so see you later!" Ae3803 high tails out the scene, frantically waving goodbye. They both have a second to wave back until she's gone.

"There she goes,….What is this?" 4989 inspects his piece, it looked like a broken triangle that belonged to a bigger piece. It was also white. "Some sort of broken cement?" 4989 mumbles if it could be used as a weapon. He looks at him for answers.

2626 just shrugs. "Not sure, either."

* * *

2048 was taking a quiet stroll, looking out for any bacteria in the area until he hears his name being called out.

"2048! Hold on for a second!" That cute familiar voice makes him turn around to see his favorite Red Blood cell coming by.

"We meet again. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He puts on his devilish flirty smile.

"Ah, just a delivery!" He sees her fighting a blush spreading. She was a blush kind of gal and 2048 took the pleasure of taking advantage of that.

When 1146 isn't around, of course.

"A delivery? For me?" He leans in, "….it is a kiss?"

She turns red and hits his chest. "Don't say that!"

He chuckles as he felt attacked by a small kitten.

"Here!" She teaches out a hand to reveal….a weirdly shaped metal?

"Ah...What is this?" Was this a joke? Was 2626 and 4989 nearby-

"Nope! It's supposed delivered to you."

For him? He wondered who would deliver such an object with no context. He reached out to grab the metal piece as she took a step back.

The metal pieces look as if it's been through some damage. It looked like a tube with broken ends, some parts of the sphere scratched and missing. An oddly shaped piece given to him and he didn't know where it came from.

It did remind him something….but he didn't know what.

"Alright! My job here is finished! Good bye!" She turns right away.

Huh? "Hey wait-"

She takes off as he reaches out it grab her-

But she's quick on her feet and is already waving in the distance.

He was going to ask who had sent this to him….. He looks at the piece and just stuffs it into his pocket. Maybe the person who sent it will show up and tell him what is.

He shrugs it off as he continues to walk.

* * *

2001 was enjoying himself.

Which was rare since it's been quiet lately. Usually at this time, the other three would show up to bother him.

But strangely, no one came around.

And here he was in the usually meeting place where they would get tea and coffee together. He sipped his mug as he eyes his surroundings carefully.

Then he hears it. Footsteps.

Someone was running in his direction. It could either be 4989 or some random person running by him.

But who shows up instead is someone he doesn't expect.

Coming in to view in a flash of red is Ae3803 waving at him. Did she need 1146? He was nowhere in sight.

Oh wait,…she could be lost. Helping people with directions isn't really his thing….but she was a special case.

He stood up making his way towards her as she slowed down to meet him. "There you are! I was looking all over for you." She breathes, hands on her knees from running too much.

"I have a delivery for you." She says straight up am with her energy all back at once

He blinks. "I don't require delivery. The other cells do." There isn't anyone who would send him things and he didn't need anything from anyone.

"Oh, but this is supposed to be for you." She holds out her hand and opens to reveal a ripped blue wire.

He blinks again. He meets her eyes and their completely serious. "Please take it!"

He stares for a few moment and she doesn't falter in the silence. She still has that determined face.

2001 takes the small blue wire between his fingers. He doesn't know if he should say thank you.

"Who sent this to me?" Because if it's by 4989 or 2626, they're going to get hurt.

"Um….I'm not sure If I should say who….but as a delivery person I'm only here to make sure the package has been successfully delivered."

"Hehe sorry…" She apologized for not shedding light on the message.

He sighed. "Forget about it. Do you need me for something else?"

"Nope, that's all. See you later, I've gotta run!" She heads off into the distance waving goodbye. He tilts his hat in response.

He looks at the small blue wires. They look like they've been ripped, small other wires popping out from inside the leather hue. They were the size of his finger, so the rest was missing.

A damaged wire was sent to him?

He keeps staring at the wire…..

Until it clicks.

* * *

1146 was seating in a room, waiting for someone to arrive. The room was dusk lit. Barely any light even with the white walls. He was inside the bone marrow school. He had come by to meet someone who could help him figure a piece of the puzzle that's still missing.

The bone marrow for white blood cells brought back some memories. He could hear the laughter of the children playing outside. While they were trained to fight and kill, at this stage they were all just children.

The door clicks and he turns to see the man who raised him and his team as young cells.

"1146, it's been quite some time hasn't it?"

The worn out yet genuine smile of his mentor appeared. 0100 stood there without his white jacket, dressed in only a white shirt and pants. He was still a caretaker. Yet there would be rare moments he'd see him rip out a germ's flesh.

"It's nice to see you again." He salutes, tipping his hat.

He had nothing but utmost respect for his mentor. Some white blood cells forget their mentor and their trainee as they become older. But 1146 wasn't the kind of man to do so.

He had far too many memories to not appreciate them.

0100 was just as kind as Ae3803.

The older man chuckles, "There's no need for that. You've already proven yourself to be great white blood cell. I'm already very proud." He rests his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He tips his head as a light bow. His mentor smiles and sits on the chair besides him.

"How have you been?"

"I've been well," he stops, deciding to mention something else, "I have a partner now."

He feels the heat spreading across his face. His mentor waits for explain.

"Her name is Ae3803. A great Red Blood cell."

0100 stays still, a ghost smile across his lips. "Well now, times sure have changed. That's good. I'm quite happy for you."

1146 didn't expect that response. "A-ah. Thanks."

His mentor had a thing for having a patient smile.

"You should meet her. I think you'd get along."

1146 feels a wary smile coming along as he explains to his caretaker about the young red blood cell that he saved. After all, it was him who killed the bacteria back then..

"Ahh. So that's who your with." He chuckles. "Quite a tale since she wanted to see you again."

"Yes." He felt relived his mentor took the news so well. Aside from him, his friends took a moment to adjust, which led to teasing and many jokes. And some of the population still felt odd yet others would simply turn away.

It was quite reassuring to have his teacher by his side. Growing up, he became his role model. A kind white blood cell who protects others in the face of danger. He'll never forget when he congratulated him on trying to protect young Ae3803. It took him by surprise, he was still scolded, but in the end he was proud of his actions.

"I take it the others are doing well?" 0100 asked.

"Ah….about that….." 1146 started. "I came to ask you about something."

1146 had brought something with him into the room. A see through bag was laying on the floor and was brought to the light as he held it in front of him. Broken pieces of a receptor were held within the bag.

His caretaker looked puzzled, until he views a the blue wires in the bag. 0100 started.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about a missing recording receptor lately. And I would tell you the rest of the story."

* * *

2001 was looking up at the sky.

He did not want to die today.

Not like this.

 _Not like this._

Getting caught stealing a recording receptor. How could he not see this through? That one of them was left and 1146 or someone had figured out it was them who were in the possession of the other. He called for the rest of the team to meet him just in case he wasn't over thinking.

"2001!" 4989 waves coming towards him as 2626 follows from behind.

"You called? That's a first." 2626 points out.

"I need to check something. It's _extremely_ important."

Important as their _lives_ at stake.

"Yo." 2048 comes migrating from a nearby wall, hands in his pockets. "What's the problem?"

"A grave one." 2001 starts, holding up blue wires. "First, do any of you have some weird object that given to you by Ae3803?"

They three of them stayed still until they all shuffled unto their pockets to take out a white metallic piece.

He knew it.

He let out sigh. "We're dead."

Before anyone could ask what he meant, with 2048 and 2626 looked at each object and figured out the official picture, the realization froze them in place, a familiar voice forces their heads to snap to a certain man coming their way.

" _You all should be. That is not how I raised you all to be."_ A furious yet controlled tone came from the one and only man who led them to become the white blood cells they are today.

Their mentor, with his arms crossed was staring down at all of them, a broken receptor in his hands.

The same man that would discipline them without mercy if they had done something to anger him.

And it was not easy angering one of the most patient caretakers.

He felt the fear he felt when he was a child and his mentor would stare them down as if they were criminals. Abuse was not tolerated in the bone marrow. But he would make them sweat or train without taking a break. A grueling practice that would leave them passed out until the next day.

Even if their mentor took care of them with the same warmth he always had the next day.

He had never imagined what the man might do to them _as adults_.

2048 and 2626 were stricken with fear and frozen in place. 4989 hid behind 2626, not daring to look at the senior.

"Stealing a receptor is breaking the rules. But to you use It against your colleague is also unacceptable. It seems none of you have yet to learn proper _discipline_." He sweetly smiled.

A kind smile that was ten times frightening, promising to etched the words "discipline" into their skulls once more.

2001 heart drops as he wearily puts on dry smirk.

Well played 1146.

 _Well played_.

* * *

Ae3803 sits on a bench waiting for 1146 to meet up with her. Soon she had to deliver another package, and he told her he wanted to accompany her on the next one since he was free.

She kept thinking about today a lot.

She still didn't know what those pieces were and why she had to deliver them his friends.

It was really weird. Given that they didn't know what it was. But 1146 told her to not explain anything, simply to hand them over.

He promised to tell her after she successfully delivered the message.

But she really wanted to find out herself. Really, what could be? What did the broken pieces of receptor mean? And why give them to his friends? They've probably never even seen it before.

Ae3803 feels a tap on her shoulder. She jumps, as a hand passes her a cup of barely tea.

"White blood cell!" He was finally here! She generous takes the cup. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I took long. I had to meet with someone." 1146 sits right next her, his other hand holding a cup of barley tea.

"It's okay. Who did you meet?" She asks.

"My mentor. The one who raised me and others when we were young." He explained.

"Eh? Wow, you still see your mentor, 1146?" She was amazed that he kept in contact with someone like that. She's thinking what kind of teacher taught the group. "He must be a great blood cell if he took care of you!

"Oh? I'd figure you'd like him. You have met him after all." His sly smile comes into view as she doesn't understand what he means. 1146 tells her about White blood cell that killed the germ that was going to end their lives a long time ago.

"Oh! That was him?!" She awestricken. The same man that would come in to scare them dressed as bacteria to practice their hiding techniques? Who knew everything was connected?

Now that she thinks about….did she ever thank him?

"If you see him again, would you tell him I said thank you for saving me? Since it was him who saved us in the end of the day."

1146 tilts his head in a playfully gesture, something only he does in front of her. "Was my effort not enough?"

She laughs, "While I do appreciate it, he's the real hero of the day." She teases. He frowns a bit until she leans in. "And your my hero now." And gives him a small kiss on the cheek.

He returns the gesture, Ae3803 wraps her arms to embrace him.

"He still needs a thank you, you know." She playfully reminds him.

"There's no need." He reply has her moves back to look him in the eye.

"You can tell him yourself when you meet him."

Ae3803 blinks. "Really?!" Was he serious?!

He nods. "I'd figured you might want to meet him in person. Unless….you don't want to?"

"NO! I mean, yes! I'd love to meet him. He must be great person if he taught you how to protect cells like us!" She eagerly corrected him.

He smiled, "I'd figured you say that." She chuckles and embraces him once more, his arms wrapped around her back. After a minute or two, he reminds her about her delivery. She hoisted herself from him, a little embarrassed by how quick she was to get close, and strolled besides him to retrieve the nutrients waiting to be delivered.

They walk side by side until her mind immediately screams to remind her that something has yet to be addressed.

"1146! The receptor!" She tackled.

He gives her the look as if he's been waiting for her to state about the mysterious object.

"Your going to tell me, right?" She puts her hands on her hips, completely serious now.

"I will. But before I do…." He stops to give her reassuring hold on her shoulder. "I want you to know that everything is resolved and there's no need to do anything else."

She told her head to the side. "Uh….okay? She really didn't get it.

He gives her a _you'll understand soon_ smile and walks forward. She walk besides him, listening to every word of the story as he breaks down everything that happened…

* * *

5100 was delivering a basket of nutrients when she hears her mentee Ae3803 scream to the heavens.

* * *

Oh boy.

Before I go into detail here, The White blood cell mentor number isn't official. I think it's 0100 or 1000. I wasn't able to find out his number was but I knew there were only 0's and 1's, unless someone will correct me on that. Not entirely sure.

( Edit: IT'S 1110. THANK YOU PERSON IN THE REVIEWS!)

Some cute couple moments and a protective 1146. It's even drilled into their friend's minds. XD

I really enjoy parental relationships. Red blood cell has Macrophage last chapter and 1146 has his White Blood cell trainer/mentor. I'm not sure what kind of relationship he has with him-but I'd like to think 1146 would still appreciate his mentor, along with the rest, after he's become full fledged. Kinda like a foster father of sorts. (The idea came to me in which 3803 and 1146 would introduce the other to their parents/in this case, Macrophage and 0100 XD)

And 0100 is really great guy. Such a kind smile. He needs loooove. Can't believe that man managed to raise our squad. He deserves a medal.

I have not read the manga* Yet.

I imagine that his kind smile can turn menacing if the squad had disobeyed him or broke the rules. Here he takes a lot of pride in raising his team…So he's a "little" upset by their actions. XD he works them to death like proper White blood cells in the missing scene. I might post as a bonus scene.

Hope that was enjoyable! I had thought I could make it before midterms and I didn't want to wait another month, so this is a bit rushed. I'll update again as soon after things have calmed down. ^.^'


End file.
